


It's What I Do

by magnetgirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Leverage Big Bang 2018, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: When Eliot's lost, the team find him. When Eliot's losing himself, he holds on to the team.A companion vid toThe Retrieval Job, made for the 2018 Leverage Big Bang.





	It's What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoyed putting this together! Thank you to the organizers and [bemusedlybespeckled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled) for her incredible story. 
> 
> Eliot is a wonderfully complex character. The fic drops him back into his nightmare, what he imagines to be his worst self, and he sees that sacrifice as a failure of morality and accepts Moreau's abuse as punishment, and deserved. But his metaphoric self-immolation instead reveals his best self: a member of Team Leverage. The vid is meant as a tribute to Eliot's relationships with the individual members and the team as a whole, the reasons he leaves and the reasons they don't let him go.

**Title:** Soldier  
**Artist:** Fleurie  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Character:** Eliot Spencer

 _Quiet now, you're gonna wake the beast_  
_Hide your soul out of his reach_

Believing it's the only way to keep the team safe, Eliot rejoins Damien Moreau. 

 

 


End file.
